This invention relates in general to modulation amplifiers and, in particular, to a new and useful modulation amplifier with an output amplifier element, which contains an accumulation choke, a switching tube preceding a low-pass filter and working in switch operation, as well as a commutation diode, in which the switching tube is controlled by an exciter in the rhythm of pulse duration-modulated pulses.